The start
by flawless.Barbie
Summary: what if violets dad never killed hayden but still made the gazebo . What if Violets mom and dad never died what if they left violet at murder house and since she told Tate to go away so she hasn't seen him but that's all about to change because instead of gabe's family moving in the baskin's moved in.
1. meeting him

hi im Amore I didnt know what to write about but I knew I wanted to new character is based off of me because who hasnt thought "what if I lived in murder house."so I just wrote myself into the story but the first chapter is based on true events. I hope you like me :)))))

Born october 29, 1999 in norfolk virginia. the first day was the last day anyone would see me cry. My grandfather died two days after I was born. My Mom would always say that I met him anyways. one time when I was one she was cleaning the house and her one of her fathers old songs and start sweeping to the beat, but then she had realised that the sound was not coming from her mind. she ran into the My room grabed me an ran out of the house. when she realized the the sound was following us she turned around an looked everywhere being a usa army veteran she was ready to fight. then she finally looked at me. she says she didnt notice untill then she had seen me standing up, repeating notes in My cradel. the thing that let her know it was My grandfather was that I never heared the song before.

that was the first incounter I had with a angel. then when I was four My parents got divorced. we moved down to Ellijay,Ga. I dispised it with a passion. in the fifth grade I wanted to eat and apple for lunch an that was it so I brought a knife to school to cut the apple because one thing I dispise as much as ellijay is crust: fruit crust, bread crust the crust on someones mouth when they dont brush their teeth an have the audacity to talk to me with breath that smells like booty flakes, but besides that. I got suspended . that was the last straw for My Mom. My sisters Freddie and Sonja My Mom and I moved to the city of angels. the house we moved into was known as Murder House. I loved it such high ceilings. very spacious.

My Mom decided to be a social worker after she had gotton her bachelors degree. so I was home a lot scince we moved before spring break. I was walking to My room when thought I saw kurt cobain with curls. I ran in and closed My door. I knew if My sisters saw him she would try to rape him on spot . but when I turned around he was gone. its not like me to see a guy and drool on his shoes. Im that girl that has best freinds that are guys.

I went outside and ran laps around the block. while I was running I saw him again. he was in My window staring at me. I kept running. after I was done I went to My room to get ready for a shower. after I laid out My clothes

I walked into the bathroom to see on the mirror there was a message written with the eyeliner I left on the counter. it said "whats your name?" I wiped it off thinking its was My sisters being stupid. as I got out of the shower I turned to the mirror . I usually like to save the steam to draw,write a message, even outline My face. but there was another message saying "My name's Tate".

later that I couldnt go to sleep. so I sat up and turned on the tv an the lights. that is when there was I tall dude leaning on My tv.

" You never answered me." he said he laughed at the confused look on My face.

" are you tate?" I replied

" you know your weired"

"says the dude that broke into My house and is trying to spark up a conversation"

" so a stranger is in your room taling to you and your not screaming. in fact the firdt thing that comes to your mind is what my name is.".

"well I just want to know what name I can call you by for when I call the police". I say jokingly he looks like he couldnt hurt a fly.

he disappeared.

I yelled, "again"

he reappeared sitting infront of me.

"BOO" tate with his pathetic attempt to scare me

I apathetically say "ahh"." do you wanna play the xbox "

"what?" he ask.

"are you a ghost?"

"wow your subtle. and if I was shouldnt you be afraid"

"well I mean you disappear a lot, you don't know what an Xbox is, and no all ghost do is walk around trying to scare people by saying ' boo' its not even worth being afraid."

" you have spark"

I turn on_ rock band _and teach him how to play he was on guitar and I sung. we played in bloom. I guess it was his favorite because that's the only song he wanted to play. he kept staring at me while I sang. it was weird but I brushed it off.

after the 20th time we had heard the song we sat down. he asked who everyone who lived we moved, and a whole lot more questions.

~~~~~~ two weeks later~~~~~~

I woke up forgetting going to sleep. I sat up seeing him lying across the bottom of the bed. I got out of bed got clothes and change in the bathroom. walk down stairs and and I see Freddie and Sonja watching TV. I walk in the kitchen an see My Mom cooking breakfast.

"what are you making momma" I asked

"eggs" she replied

I heard My door open I ran upstairs yelling " I hate eggs you know that". what is he thinking? I wasn't concerned about her thinking anything friends that were boys spent the night at My old house. I caught myself. why am I running he has common sense. if he sees someone he will disappear. that is when I really started running.

I entered My room to see him playing in _rock band_. I stared at him for a second then he noticed I was it the door way staring.

" that's a sign that you like me".

"can you get over yourself I did not come here to fall in love with casper the ghost, and I am not"I scoffed at his arrogance.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks"

"your so poetic" I said playfully

"so you know hamlet"

" I like to read."

"your smart. and your pretty great combo."

"thanks" I say politely. I was flattered. it made me question myself. I've only known him for one day . do I actually like him ? I thought " just because a guy doesn't see you just as one of the guys doesn't mean he likes you or that you should get love struck," I noticed that I've stared at him ever since he said , "pretty"

he walks up to me and says " we should hang out more often." "ooh whats for breakfast"

"eggs"

"great "

" if you want you could go upstairs and ill grab you a plate "

" okay "

I grabbed a plate of eggs and my mom said I thought you hated eggs . I said time for new changes right. your so full of it. said my mom going up stairs I was thinking man eggs truly smell horrible. I saw Tate sitting on my bed waiting for me. "here you go".

"were is your plate"

"I don't like eggs"

"so your gonna skip breakfast"

"are you really going to lecture me about skipping breakfast."

"I got the Xbox controller and started playing halo."

"your strange most girls wouldn't be interested in the stuff your in to like your sisters they like talking on the phone taking pictures an going shopping but you . your different"

"thanks, just put the plate on the dresser"

"okay,"

"you never told my why your here"

"I was shot by the feds"

"are you a terrorist"

"no I actually don't remember why I was shot"

"that sucks"

"yeah but it seems to be getting better"

"why"

"your hear"

"cool but what happens when I leave for college or move"

"I don't know"

"you cant be happy in someone else you have to make your own happiness"

"deep your poetic yourself"

"nope just old soul"

"nice"

"i'm about to run laps u wanna come"

"sure but I cant leave the property"

"okay"

"we go outside and walk to the gate."

"four laps around the house who ever last one here loses" he challenged me

"which will be you"

"I have to tell you when I went to Westfield I ran track"

"okay your point"

"I just want to say I have the advantage"

"wrong again"

"oh really"

"yeah"

"whats your advantage"

"i'm black I said as I took off running"

"he started running saying"yeah and a cheater "

~~~~~~ 4 laps later~~~~~~

"i'm not a cheater "

"you took off before I could say go"

"go" I said jokingly

he chased me do the back of the house. suddenly I tripped on the chestnut trees just to make things better. Tate falls on me.

perfect timing

nothing but the best

he helps me up then says"since you lost you owe me something "

I fold my arms "and what would that be hypothetically saying since I won"

quickly he picked me up and kissed me.

"that would be all madam"

I stood there shocked did what I think just happen happen. I couldn't believe what just happened to me. I just met this guy. I thought he only thought of me as a friend. where do we go from here. what do I do the next time I see much was running through my mind.

I walk inside to play it cool . I go to my room lay out clothes an hop in the shower. when I got out I went to look in front of the mirror. nobody stole my steam. I was a little disappointed. I was hoping he left me a message. I went in my room an had gone to sleep.


	2. calm before the storm

~~~~2 weeks past~~~

with what happend still on my mind. i got up the next morning to my ipod alarm clock playing _in bloom. _ever scince our kiss it has been my favorite song. i got dressed and started going outside. i started listening to smells like teen spirit. i started runing like crazy . i played _polly_. as i continued to run i saw each memorie. which only made me run more. my mom walks out side and yells " amore are you ok i've seen you run around the house 20 times already."

i paused the song, "yeah just needed some air" i yelled back

i walked back inside. but when i looked up i saw him. tate. he was watching me run. i went in my room to grab my boom cube. he was sitting on my bed i just ignored the fact he was there. what kind of guy kisses someone thed disappears out of nowhere. i went to the bathroom. when i was in the shower i heared someone singing along to island in the sun. i thought it was sonja so i ignored it. i got out of the shower and there was a message on the mirror that said " sorry" i thought it was sonja for using my steam. but that made no sense why would she sorry if she used the steam _**to**_ say sorry. i walked in my room and saw him still on my bed. this time i had to say somthing.

"i need u to get out"i said annoyed

"why we need to talk" he said

"for obvious resons i need to change. second of all u needed your space and now i need mine". i said with irratation

~~~~15 min later~~~~~

im blaring _american idiot _and the door opens.

" i should have know you were don when i was 10 min out in the hallway". he turns off my music.

i sat up. "what do you want to talk about" i said apatheticly.

" i'm sorry i left"

"i am too" i said feircly" i guess it made sense to kiss me then run away although if it was because you dont like me i rather be ignored".

" no. thats not it will you listen" he said

"listening" i said sing-songy

" the reason i left was because i thought i made a mistake" he said

"that makes it a WHOLE lot better " i said hurt

" no thats not what i meant. i meant that i thought you didnt like me. that you only liked me as a friend , the last girl i dated,vilote ... i made a mistake and she hated me then she moved."

i got out of my bed and hugged him. i felt so bad " i sorry i was so irratated."

he look down at me " you can't have irratated without Tate "

i smiled i could see he wanted to cry and he tried to hold the tears back. but one little fighter fell down his face. i wiped his face for him. we laid down facing each other listening to music. i fell asleep on our song. i felt him kiss my forehead. i tried to still look asleep but i knew my cover was blown. he laid back and i put my head on his chest. he looked at me and said "dont break up with me. you're all i want "

i said " i would never. your the first guy thats made me this happy"

"mi amor" he whispered. we stared at each other for the rest of the night

it was morning.

i woke up with him holding me. my heart raced. he smiled "good morning beautiful" i could'nt evean help but smile i didn't even hate his morning breath. i got up and brushed my teeth to kiss him. but i still didn't mind becaus i knew he was mine. i went down for breakfast but there was a note saying that they had left. i went back to my room.

"well i guess no breakfast for you" i said falling into his lap."what?" he said, " why wont you eat breakfast."

"they didn't make anything " i replied

" ok" he said . he got a grip on me and carried me into the kitchen and sat me down." i guess i'll be the cook in this relationship.

"ok i also don't wash dishes either." i added jokingly

" lazy" he said.  
i know i walked in front of the counter he stood at and sat up on it. pulling him closer saying "thats what you love about me."

"how did you know." he said before he kissed me.

" i can't help but feel like there is something your not telling me."

the maid moira walked in then saying " i bet there is ".

he glared at her. then looked at me saying " i would never lie, or not tell you the truth ".

i felt suspisous. i turned to look at the moira but i saw a blonde girl staring at me. got up but as i did she left.i sat down at my previous seat. that was it i new nora was a gohst from how she talked, and i knew that there was a gay couple here. and tate told me about his brother buea. i was ok with it. but who is this blonde girl ?

"who was that?" i asked

"who ?" he asked suspisously.  
" i don't know. that is why im asking you."

"a girl?"

" yes" he finished making the food and hurried us to my room.

i wasn't really hungry i put the food on the dresser.

"Who was that girl." i asked

"nora" he lied

"i've met nora that wasnt her she look our age".

"i dont know but if they try to come at you just say Go Away."

"ok here give me the plates i will give them to moira".

i went downstairs and saw the girl again. it irratated me i knew every ghost here. i went into the kitchen and saw moira. she was waiting on me. "so i know that you know and Tate wont tell me the truth".

"her name is violet. his ex".


	3. murder she wrote

"his ex girlfriend" i exclaimed

okay i was was furious. first i thought she had moved .second of all how could he look me in the face and lie. in a rampage i stormed up the steps and into the hallway was leaning on the doorway.

"who the freak is this chick Tate."

"who?!"

"the blonde chick Tate DON'T lie to me."

he grabs my hands to comfort me then looks me in the eye and says " I love you with all of my heart your my light. if I lost you i don't know what i would do, but i don't know her"

i swiped my hands from him and pushed his chest away from me." i know she's violet" he went to put his hand against my cheek and speak, but i ran in my room and slammed the door. thank god my mom and sisters aren't here they would never let me hear the end of this. he started banging on my door like he was a mad man.

"More(bang bang bang) Amore please i can't go on with out you" he went on for hours then he screamed out, "violet i love." he stopped mid-way of his sentence it was a dead silence. i sung open the door tears everywhere and still falling.

"that is the first and the last time that you will ever break my heart"

"Amore i didn't mean it she means nothing to me with you there is no drama its easy you. i love you and only you."

"as much as i want to believe you Tate but you cant love me you don't know me" i closed the door .

" you sound just like me"

i turns around.

" I'm so glade you hear you finally got him over me"

"excuse me"

"hey don't shoot the messenger"

"Tate!" i scream

he rushes in thinking I'm in danger . he froze up at the sight of Violet.

" i don't feel like beating the crap out of your ex right now so you better take her with you " she disappears I turn to glare at him. He walks out of the room.

That was probably the worst night of my life . I mean I went parents deciding if they wanted a divorice and always fighting to prove that they do. I've gone through driving through a KKK rally in Ellijay. But with all of that hate. I could go through this. Why did I choose to finally open my heart up to him. I had to to talk to someone that understood me. I got up from my bed and got my laptop and Skype called one of my best friend. Kyle. " amore one it is late two why are you crying you never cry."

"i missed you so much" I started to explain what happened . Except the ghost part.

" amore you just left and your already getting your heart broken. It's going to be okay ."

I felt someone in the room by then I didn't know who it was but I didn't care I needed to focus on Kyle's words.

" remember when I asked you out amore."

I laughed " yeah I avoided you for weeks"

" till I pulled you out of the lunchroom and told you it was okay that we didnt date." That your friendship meant more to me than anything. And you hugged me ,and I told you that I love you right?"

" yeah again I am so sorry I didn't know how to handle that."

"its okay . Just know that no mater what you go through I will be here. Because I love you"

" I love you to your the best friend I could have."

"are you okay now" he said tiredly

"yeah" I closed my laptop .then turned on the lights . I turned he TV on an that's when he appeared . Tate.

" I didn't know that you were dating someone else. Man you really did have me fooled"

" what are you talking about?"

" Who's Kyle, some prop of yours that you pull out whenever you can't deal with things."

" He's nothing to you. But to me hes my best freind . "

" he seemed like he still had feelings for you."

" I don't know but I don't."

" but you love him"

" like a brother jerk."

" I didn't seem that way to me. But I mean if you guys wanna date I cool with that. His story about he's desperate without you was touching. I almost wanted to cry." his words sounded dark and arrogant full of ….. jealousy

" I don't like him and you cant play the victim in this your fault. Why did you lie. I could have handled it but what I couldn't of handled is that 15 years your still not over her."

" that's .. I was worried just of that so I lied. But I am over her when I saw you I forgot all about her. I told you everything else."

I didn't know how to handle this I stood up. " so your telling me your done with her. No more lies?"

" yes ." he reassured me

he hugged me crying.

" amore I thought I almost lost you. You said you'd never break up with me."

" I didn't break up with you your lie did."

" please take me back"

he stepped back .

I kissed him. That night we laid down staring at each other.

That morning I woke up an did the usually routine everyone was in their usual station. Tate on he other hand followed me. I didn't mined. We held hands everywhere I went. I saw Moira. I knew she was disappointed that I was still with him. But it my relationship. Not hers she cant control me. So I just looked away. We went outside onto the gazebo and I put my legs in his lap. We swung on the chair swing. He looked down at me.

"your wrong. I have spent years in this house. I know love when I see It and I love you."

" I love you too".

" then don't doubt me."

"I'll try."

" If you love someone you should never hurt them. Ever."

we must have stayed on that swing for hours. But I couldn't tell my heart was racing the whole entire time. He means so much to me . I have never reacted to anything or anyone the way he made me. I didn't want to leave him ever. When something went wrong he knew just what to say. Thats when I knew that this was true love.


	4. it's a date

~~~~~~~3 months later~~~~~~~~~

Tate and I have been GREAT. I have seen violet but every time I look at her directly she disappears. I probably shouldn't had been as harsh that one night. But then again it may be the fact that I am dating Tate. I never found out the reason that the broke up just the fact that he made a mistake. I wonder what was his mistake. I have already started school. I wish that I could take Tate wherever I go he makes my day and I sucks that 8 hours of my day are taken away from him.

I just came back from school and ran in the house. Ran up stairs, and straight into my room. I see Tate laying on my bed. I run and jump on the be and land on to his lap.

" I saw that coming"he said

"oh did you"i said kissing him. he flips over me.

"did you see that coming"he said then dipped down to kiss me. We continue to roll around. It stops when I'm on top.

" when do I get to me your mom". He says

I got up. " buzz kill."

"really I want to do this properly"

" I don't know"

"how about Friday. The week you can tell your mom you want her to meet your boyfriend. You can finally cook." he said targeting me being lazy

"okay," I said shaking your head. "deal. When though?"

"today!" he got up grabbing me by my hips pulling me into a hug and kisses me.

I run downstairs and see my mom in the living room. " hey mom I have been dating someone and they would like to meet you. So can he come over for dinner Friday."

"okay. Yeah whats his favorite food?"

" okay. That's another thing. He wants me to cook, but we all know I burn water so were just going to say I helped cook."

my mom laughed " there Is no way in the world i'm letting you touch my kitchen. I am so tired of using burnt pans and pots there is no way!"

"okay okay." I said offended like I knew I couldn't cook, but she didn't need to get so defensive.

I leaped upstairs for joy. I couldn't believe she said yes. It was exhilarating. I stopped leaping. I tried to keep my eyes open until I could cry. I put my head down and somberly walked in the room.

He ran to me to wipe the tears off my face. "whats the matter?"

I slowly looked up at him. " she said...( I put a big grin on my face) YES! I jump up and kiss him as we fell on the bed.

"yes!" he said excitedly

~~~~friday~~~~~

the doorbell rings its Tate. he is wearing a suit and tie and a orange flower. That matches my orange and white chevron dress. We planed our outfits the day my mom said yes. I walk him into the kitchen to officially introduce him to my mom.

"hi mrs. Donna, I am Tate Langdon."

"oh amore he is handsome."

I grab him by his arm " okay momma cougar." I take him into the living room and we watch a movie. My sisters come in.

Freddie says " aw bookie you guys are cute.

Sonja you could tell was jealous " you are cute

they sat down to watch the movie _Angus thongs an perfect snogging_. I turn at Sonja she mouth's "you stole my Kurt Cobain." I stuck my tongue out to tease her. She rolled her eyes. I wanted to burst out hysterically laughing. At the end if the movie my mom called for dinner. We blessed the table. My mom and sisters as well as Tate carried on a conversation. It was perfect I almost forgot everything. Tate being dead, Violet, our fights. It felt like we were the perfect couple.

The end of the night was coming an we had finished dinner and my mom sisters and I walked Tate out to the door. I followed my mom "so what so you think?"

" I love him" says my mom

"great. Good night!"

I ran upstairs so happy. I saw Tate leaning on the door way. I ran and jumped on him into a hug.

" you were perfect! she loves you!"

he carried me into the room. "that amazing" he sighed " this is perfect. I haven't felt this way in forever your mom actually likes my and doesn't think I am a psychopath".

I frowned " babe what are talking about."

" oh nothing anymore"

that night I was woken up at 3:00. it was violet. She whispered in my ear, " follow me it's important." I hesitated but got up. I followed her upstairs and into an old office I had forgotten about. She turned around. " what do you think your doing!"

"what are you talking about? you told me to follow you." I said

"not that! introducing him to your family."

" is that even your business!?"

" i'm warning you. He's dangerous. I don't know what you think you know about him but trust me it's obviously nothing because if you DID know him as much as you would like to believe you wouldn't be with him. You wouldn't be able to even stomach the sight of him." she say concerning

" then tell me what do you know because I know he was shot by the feds. I know he made a mistake with you and you now hate him. So yeah our relationship is pretty open." I said confidently. Her words didn't faze me.

"did he tell you why he got shot?"

" he doesn't remember" I said noticing how stupid I sounded. But I loved him so I had to have his back

"oh were back to this bulls*t, that's rich." she said sarcasticlly laughing.

" then you tell me, why did he get shot."

" he shot up his school Westfield. He killed 15 kids. Oh but if you don't believe me your librarian, he was one of the kids he had shot. He's permanently paralyzed. But you didn't know that." she said

I took a step back. I couldn't believe this.

" oh did he ever tell you how I died? Well i'm just to tell you. After I found all of this out. I went into my or his or you room and he wrote on my chock board ' I love you' . How could a psychopath love me . I knew what he was a pathological lair. I took a lot of pills and overdosed. Now I am stuck with him."

the door burst open. " don't say another word!" a cold stiff voice spoke

" oh about how you RAPED my mom. Or how when I tried to go to the hospital I couldn't because I was dead. Or how I had to find out that your demon spawn almost killed her thank god that she went to a hospital or she would have DIED!"

"Amore!" he shouted at me

at that moment I went numb. I hollowly walked out of the room down the stairs and into my room. I walked into the family room and went to sleep. I couldn't be in my room I knew he would be there. I needed room. Space to breath. I felt sick. did I fall in love with a ex murder/dead rapist. How could this be happening to me. I couldn't believe he was capable of those things. I felt myself falling in deep disparity. I had to shut off my thoughts.

**Hi its Amore I hope you like the story so far before you read the next chapter read this! Since amore shut off her thoughts. I'll be writing the story from Tate's. I really do hope you guys like the story. So Review and Favorite it up!**


	5. when it all comes out

"What did you do!" I yelled.

" I told her the truth." violet said playfully

" I loved you. You were all I ." she interrupted me

" ever wanted. I still love you. You mean so much to me blah blah bull crap ."

"that is were you are wrong." I exclaimed. " you broke my heart. Told me to go away. Then when I finally find a ray of visible light in this dark,dark world you take her away from me." I couldn't believe the rage I felt. " go away violet!"

" I will be back you know u will miss me". She said into a whisper as she disappeared.

I ran down the steps yelling. " Bullet! Bullet! Bullet!". I finally got to her room, but she wasn't there. I laid in her bed. Thinking of her. " she is gone forever. You'll never get her back. How could she ever love a psychopath." the dark voice in my head said. I almost forgot about it. Amore makes the voices go away.

Tate stayed in her room till morning time. He heard noises in the kitchen he knew it was Amore's mom. He went invisible to check the rest of the house he found Sonja on her phone talking about him. " yeah there must be something wrong with him. He must be gay. Amore probably reminds him so much of a boy that he fell for her." she said to her friend. "wow" was all he could think. He continued to look he finally saw Freddie in the living room. As he walked in the room he could tell there was something or someone in her lap. It was Amore's head. She was laying on Freddie looking blankly at the ceiling. Freddie kept combing her fingers through her hair, while smiling at her.

"whats wrong with her?" I couldn't help but think. " you ruined her. She is mentally disabled because of you. She hates you. She hates you! She hates you! You sicken her so much she is mindless now." A tear fell down my face my lips started to quiver. I did that to her. How could I go on without her. How is it possible to destroy what you love over and over again. I wanted to hold her. I want another shot. We cant end like this. I have to talk to her.

~~~~~~later that night~~~~~

amore was in the same spot since this morning. Tate hadn't left her side. He hadn't even stopped staring at her. It was 12:00 and everyone finally was asleep.

"amore." I said while shaking her gently. She stared at me. " amore I am so sorry. What she said to you. I know I should have told you but I thought that you would leave me." I said with tears running down my face kneeling at the side of her on the couch. My voice was fading into a whisper. She still stared at me. Then she sat up. Then she walked into her room. It was almost as if she was ignoring me. I followed her. She sat on her bed facing the window. I knelt down in front of her pleading her saying, " Amore look I am sorry please forgive me. Its not what you think." she slowly turned to look at me. A tear ran down her blank face. Then a million more. It was weird because she didn't show any emotion. I wiped her face. She fell on me. I picked her up. Then sat down holding her. I cried. The worst thing is to know that the one you love is a hollow shell because of you is heart wrenching.

"your a psychopath! who would ever love you?" the voices in my head said tauntingly. " I love you!" I started screaming at her. She got out of my arms. I looked at her with hope of her being back to normal.

In a cold chilling voice, and a the same unmoved blank face she said. " you don't know what love is."

I grabbed her by the arm, and kissed her, " look at me and tell me that's not love." I hugged her, "Tell me when we hug it you cant feel my love for you." Then I held her hand. " tell me that when we hold hands its not magical!"

she still looked at me unmoved. Did I loose her forever? She put her hand on my face. She said In a still small voice. " Tate. Go away." suddenly it got dark. Until I was in the basement. I screamed, shouted. "What can I do? This cant be it this is not our ending!" I could help but forcefully cry. I started to feel hatred "violet! Violet! Violet!"

"do you ever stop crying?" a jokingly cocky voice said I turned around. There was violet sitting on the steps leaning against the wall.

"you ruined by life!". I screamed " I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" the words flew out of my mouth before I could realize what I was saying, but I when I caught them I knew that they they were true. How could you fall in love with someone and then you make mistakes and they ruins everything for you. Its building up. The darkness.

Writers note!: Hey guys I don't know what you guys think, but 361 views is a lot of people. I am so grateful. The comments are amazing. I am promoting my story on , and I know you guys think that I don't know when you read but I check the story everyday. And when I reach out to you guys you are all amazing. So with that note I want to really know what you guys think. Private message me what you want me to do with the next part of the story and whoever comes up with the best Idea gets a shout out and that will be the next couple of chapters. Don't write dialog or anything just a plot and conflict and I will solve It. If you don't have a account make a topic named . I will be on Monday Tuesday and Friday. The contest will end 7/19/14. keep reading favorite,Follow me and the story. Review it up!


	6. Trouble

Writers note! : Sorry I had to wait a year but a lot has happened to me. My cheerleading, gymnastics, deaths, and 3 break-ups. One guy I was with had never seen the show yet he acted so much like Tate. But enough about me! The contest had so many entries one every one of my social media accounts! But the winner has to be Sidney. We talked for months, and came up with the best chapter yet! Again I apologize so, so much. But we had 1,110 people in total read this story. I'm going to start promoting, and maybe a giveaway! Stay tuned in! And for all you loyal readers I have a special surprise for you! :*

Anger, Rage, Fury, Resentment. It's as if I was feeling every negative emotion possible. "I am not giving in. she will be mine!"

"You really want her that badly huh?" violet said

"What do you think, that I've been just delighting going insane?"

"You know I could deal with your constant groaning if I could have a lifetime supply of Newport's." Violet said unsympathetically

"haha! But your dead" I said emotionless

"Well then for all of my lifetime, and that's for eternity! So stick that in your juice box and suck it" she said it like she had been putting much thought into it.

"Can you shut up violet? For m&amp;m's sake!" I said with all of my adrenaline running. I was high off of it. Like if I fought anyone no person could stop me.

"Tate chill." She said passively

What's going on with me? Just because my ray of light is gone does this mean the darkness can just take me? I don't know how to feel about this. I think…. I think… I think I like it. All this rage as power. Ohhh yeah.

"Tate what's going on your acting like a freak?!"

Sorry for the short chapter but I guess you'll have to wait and read :*


	7. signing off

So I have to get a new laptop cord my mom won't let me barrow hers idk why but new pages will be in as soon as possible I am moving out to my dad's by this summer but until then this is suspended thank you for reading I hope you all continue to watch out for new chapters. I love you guys oh so very much! I promise a return :******** much love 3


	8. time to realize

Authors note: well I'm at the library! So it definitely will be continued. Please refrain from calling my mom crazy I know she is but that doesn't mean you can say. With all due respect. These few chapters ahead are something you do not want to miss! Much love xoxo

"Tate what's going on? Your acting freakishly weird!" said violet

Embracing the darkness, Tate starts thinking with a evil grin he looks at violet with a sinister tone Tate replied "she's mine"

"what do you mean? What are you talking about? You're freaking me out?" violet said exclaiming.

"bullet bullet bullet you really did it now. I guess we'll have a new housemate. And its all thanks to you bullet."Tate said with a hinting tone. He faded into the darkness of the basement.

"Days have gone by. And its weird because Amore's family don't recognize any difference. She walks around hauntingly not saying anything. You would think the silence was a dead giveaway but even with a smoking gun they don't believe the bullet was shot." Tate tells Beau

Beauregard is scared he starts to shake his chains. Slightly and then forcefully. He's noticed his brother is corrupt

"Beau what's wrong you seem … petrified." Tate chuckles "its OK Beastie. I'm gonna get you a roommate. with matching shackles."

~~~~~meanwhile

after Tate had left the basement he left violet with a chill. all she knew was she had to tell Amore. she runs to Amore's room. she is sitting on her bed staring out the window.

"Amore! somethings wrong wit." violet was interrupted

"I don't care anymore."says Amore.

"Amore you have to listen to me you're in danger."

Amore chuckles "life is like a flower . In the beginnings spring its nourishing and the flower feels secure enough to bloom. its vibrant, innocent. then winter comes. and the flower browns and wilts away into nothing. destroying the innocence. you all are the winter and I am the flower."

"Amore if you don't listen you will die!"said violet.

"I don't care."Said Amore hopelessly.

I walk in the room over hearing the last sentence . "You don't care about what?" I said . they got quiet making me very suspicious.

"I have no other choice violet," says while walking toward Tate. she puts her hand up toward my face bringing me closer toward her and bringing me in for a kiss. I throw her off me as I see Amore's eyes turn large with shock. you can tell she was back. but back with rage.

"get out!" you hear a vociferous scream yell. I looked and it came from amore. she lunged at violet as they roll around fighting on the floor I thought to myself 'this is perfect' but suddenly violet disappeared she reappeared meters away.

"I was trying to make you realize the cruddy guy you stuck on is about to kill you! open your eyes! if you don't stop playing the victim here Tate will end up murdering you because he is demented and you will be here forever,as the victim."

As soon as she said, that I left. I need to bring in some reinforcements. now wheres doctor Jekyll?( Dr. Charles Montgomery )


	9. Reconnected

"Bullet! BULLET! BULLET! !" I screamed. Damn It! she's ruining everything. I ran as quIck as I possIbly could to the attic. Beau was layIng down.

"Get up beastIe. I need your help. " I told him.

Beau was shaking,Trembling even. Its like he knew that the old Tate Is back. hmm I dont know why he Is so frightened. I love old Tate. I was In my prIme. the school shooting was genius. it was the best i kill all of the good people they wouldnt have to stay if this forsaken world.

by this time apeares in the corner sitting on a trunk. " you called?"

" I need your help. Amore. shes having troubles and needs help.''

"well is it a medical issue?''

"well actually yes."

"whats the problem?"

"she's alive. i need you to kill her. but not in a greusom way. i want her to look the same... just dead." i explained to him.

"well i can concoct pills that can kill her but you need to switch her actual pills with them. does she have any medicine she takes."

"yeah. she takes thes pills for energy she takes themin the morning before she goes running."

"well switch them and she will be dead, yet well preserved."

beau was yelling and shuffling his chains.

"quiet beastie! you cant save her!"

"if you ever need something to take care of that thing ill be more than obliged to help."

"thank you. ill keep that in mind." i replied. one less problem on my hand.

dissapeared. i started to head out of the attic. as i walked down the hall i passed amores room.

"tate." she said

"hey." i replied

"we need to talk."she said

" amore look." i sat on her bed " i love i havent told you everything because it wasnt the right time. if i could have changed the past i would as long as you were still here by my side."

" what was violet talking about?"

amore you need to stay away from violet i think shes trying to kill you. and the more she gets you to push me away the less i can protect you. and if you just let me stay with you i will protect you and never hurt you. I love you. your mine."

"i love you too tate"

" amore its saturday. tomorrow go to church. my soul may be stuck in this house but yours doesnt have to be.''

i reach to hug her. her cheek brushes against mine. and i kiss her. and i cant stop myself. i love her. thats why we need to be together forever. we fall on the bed.i rollon top of her.

"tate stop." she says

"why? you love me i love you. so why cant we?" i asked

"you honestly dont know how dumb that just sounded. tate i love you but i dont want to. theres alot we need to fix in our relationship before anything goes any further. and honestly i dont want to do anything unless i know im spending the rest of my life with that person."

"i kiss her again. i know. and i love you for that. your just so beautiful and sometimes i think we will spend the rest of our lives together but theni remeber. im not free." i said

"tate i dont care. if we got married id marry you in the backyard. just give it time."amore says

"you stupid kid! your back with him. well i guess we better prepare for having another housemate." violet chimes in saying.

"and what is that suppose to mean?" i asked.

"you know what it means tate!" she yells with that pathetic childish scream.

"if you do so much as lay a hand on her i swear every day in this house will be hell."i scream

violet looks at amore. " he will be the death of you."


End file.
